pocketfrogsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kelsa.Delphi
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pocket Frogs Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Blue Stone.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sexy Farmer (Talk) 18:40, September 23, 2010 Chroma ;-) I noticed your question in the Calculating Max Value Forum about breeding Chroma Frogs & thought that I would let you know where you could learn how to do it....and then I stopped by to see your frogs & yeah....it looks like you're one step ahead of me ;-) I've found quite a few recipes for breeding them, but I keep getting too preoccupied trying to comple the Awards & I forget to spend the few minutes that it would take to cook up a Chroma. However, now that I've seen the fun light show that your frogs were putting on when I visited, I think that I might have to cook up a few of my own ;-) Anyway, it looks like you're either trying to finish the entire Anura section of your Froggydex or thet you're just a really big fan of that particular frog... Either way, if you'd like a little variety in your Habitats, just let me know what you'd like & I'd be happy to get something hopping in your direction ;-) I'm a few minutes away from leveling up to 13 so I have Calyx, Mixtus, Viduo, Serpentis, Spinae, Stellata, Cesti, Nimbilis, Amfractus, Sagitta, Ornatus, Sol, Ligo, Lucus, Arbor and Corona Frogs, and hopefully a few Insero and Occularis will be showing up shortly ;-) Happy Hopping ;-) Mike H W Plus+: Lanthimus Haha. Yeah I actually used the info some one posted to the Chroma page of the wiki to get mine. I have all the Anuras for two reasons: One so I have a cheap starting point to get any color/pattern color combination quickly; and two so I can fill out the Max Value spreadsheet. Kelsa.Delphi 14:30, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I have 15 Glass colored Anuras w/ all the pattern colors & I'm working on breeding 23 Chroma Velatus' w/ all of the main colors. I was gonna do 23 more Anura originally, but decided to use Velatus' since they're just abiut as quick & cheap, but are level 2 frogs so I can tell 'em apart. Having 38 frogs permanently taking up space in my habitats is kinda a bummer, but I can still hold 18 more & have 8 in the my nursery. Definitely makes it easy to breed specific frogs to complete the awards, but it's annoying that I can't keep 1 of each species in my habitats & sometimes have to wait for one to be delivered from my catalog. i dunmo, it'll be nice when I finish the 15 or so awards I have left before starting on tbe 7 more Endangered & Legendary Awards that take forever. I filled in a bunch of max values in the table last night since not too many of the higher levels had been worked on yet, but I wish all of thevalues for the Endangered & Legendary Frogs needed to complete the awards were filled in, even some of the values for frogs needed to finish the lower level awards were missing. It's all good though; I'm sure we'll have a completed list eventually, once more players reach the higher levels. ;-) Deletion of Pages/Comments that Promote Circumvention of Pocket Frogs I am considering making a policy to block and delete all pages and comments that refer to techniques that promote circumvention to the gameplay in Pocket Frogs, for example: Time Shifting. The true nature of a Wiki is to catalogue and share all information about the subject for the enjoyment of the community and not to provide an environment for cheating, hacking or playing the game in a nature that it was not intended. Can you please leave a response on my talk page about this issue. Thanks for your help, Sexy Farmer 08:24, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Talk